dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Good Buu
|Race = Majin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = May 8th, Age 774 |Date of death = Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) Before Age 889Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, 1997 Before Age 891 |Address = Satan House |Allegiance = Z Fighters Team Universe 7 Majin family (alternate timeline) |FamConnect = Future Good Buu (alternate timeline counterpart) Kid Buu (original self) Southern Supreme Kai (absorption) Grand Supreme Kai (absorption/permanent fusee) Mr. Satan (partner/best friend) Bee (pet) Evil Buu (evil half/fusee) Super Buu (fusion form) Uub (permanent fusee; ''Dragon Ball GT) Miss Buu (female fission''Dragon Ball Online'' Korean guidebook/wife)Dragon Ball Online, 2010 Baby Buu (child) Ichigo (fission offspring) Niboshi (fission offspring)Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Sanma (fission offspring) Buillon (fission offspring) Hashigo (fission offspring) Sugoroku (fission offspring) Naname (fission offspring) Donpachi (fission offspring) Kyus (fission offspring) Juso (fission offspring) }} Good Buu (魔人ブウ：善; Majin Bū Good), also known mainly as Majin Buu is the result of the Innocent Buu using fission to split into good and evil halves. He would go on to become a member of the Z Fighters and live with Mr. Satan. After the battle against the pure Majin Buu, Buu is referred to as Buu instead of Majin Buu and to the world he becomes Mr. Buu. Overview Traits Due to Innocent Buu splitting into Good Buu and Evil Buu, Good Buu became a "different life-form"Twel-Buu interview, 2014 from the original Kid Buu and Innocent Buu forms, and lost many of the unique capabilities of the original Majin. He became an entity of pure good, due to Innocent Buu's evil manifesting as Evil Buu, he lost the ability to absorb using his body and needed to turn others into chocolate in order to accomplish an "absorption" and he no longer needed to hibernate for incredibly long periods of time - instead entering an unwaking sleep for a brief period of time. Upon his initial appearance he also lost his ability to power up through anger (as Evil Buu was the embodiment of Buu's wrath), but later regained it after being spit out by Kid Buu. Personality Good Buu is an entity of pure good, and is very kind, caring, and playful. Once he was absorbed by Evil Buu, his playful and childish traits manifest in Super Buu and Kid Buu respectively. During his second battle against Gotenks, Gotenks was preparing the Super Ghosts of his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack for battle. Piccolo showed Gotenks that Buu had already regenerated from the last Super Ghost attack. Super Buu was also lying on his stomach, drinking a soda (though it looked like a milkshake) and reading a magazine, much to Gotenks' fury and embarrassment. Also, when Goku and Vegeta were preparing for battle, Kid Buu was sleeping (as Buu only needs a little time to rest), much to Goku's surprise. More importantly, due to his connection with Mr. Satan he had influence to stop him from killing the former as Super Buu and later Kid Buu. For this reason, he also responded to Videl's request to be patient due to being Mr. Satan's daughter; though it wasn't enough to stop him from killing her. While mildly annoying to Super Buu, it infuriated Kid Buu enough that he spat him out as soon as he was able to. Despite his good nature, it is shown in Dragon Ball Super that when he is hungry, Good Buu can be foul tempered and grumpy like when he interrupted Mr. Satan's press conference and is also shown to be quite gluttonous as he selfishly refused to share one of his pudding cups with Beerus. He also gets angry much like his original counterparts especially when loved ones are hurt or dead, such as Mr. Satan. However these negative traits could be attributed to his childlike personality. Biography Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga After taming the Innocent Buu, it seemed that the world is saved by Mr. Satan. All is well until the two gunmen Van Zant and Smitty arrive with the goal of taking on Buu and shoot Bee as he is playing with Buu. This causes Buu to become more enraged than he has ever been, but this anger is quelled by Mr. Satan's disposing of the two gunmen and taking Bee back to Buu to be healed. The situation seems fixed as Buu rebuilds his house in the shape of Bee and Mr. Satan resumes his maid tasks. Buu now seems fully changed, playing with Bee and even asking Mr. Satan to sit and eat with him. Mr. Satan even destroys the fake pictures of Buu defeated that he had taken. This lasts until the gunman who shot Bee returns and shoots Mr. Satan in the chest. Buu is able to heal him but the pain of losing his best friend is so great that he struggles to control his anger. Finally, Buu loses control of his anger, and splits into Good Buu and Evil Buu. The evil leaves Buu in the form of a giant cloud taking most of his power with it, and Good Buu watches as the cloud takes form and becomes Evil Buu. A battle soon ensues between the two Buus, the Evil Buu dominates over the Good Buu. Good Buu is ultimately turned into chocolate, after Evil Buu reflects his Chocolate Beam, and devoured causing them to re-merge into one being, Super Buu. Though Super Buu is almost pure evil, Good Buu is still able to affect his actions slightly, preventing him from attacking Mr. Satan, Bee, and Videl on multiple occasions. He is later removed from Super Buu by Vegeta, and once the power of the Kais was removed from him, Super Buu reverted to the insane creature "created" by Bibidi, Kid Buu (the original Majin Buu). Although Good Buu is no longer connected with Kid Buu, his presence alone prevents the other Buu from attacking Mr. Satan and Bee on the Sacred World of the Kais until he is spat out. Good Buu is extremely pleased to see Bee and Mr. Satan are still alive, and then steps in the fight to defend Mr. Satan, and even though Kid Buu is far more powerful, he is able to land a few good hits on him due to his increased strength. He holds Kid Buu off while Goku and Vegeta ready the Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. Good Buu and Kid Buu battle ferociously, neither one of them backing down, with both Buus performing many techniques, such as the Multi-Form, Chocolate Beam, and more, but Kid Buu is clearly stronger, toying with Good Buu during the fight. After a hard battle, Good Buu is defeated by Kid Buu and presumed dead, so Vegeta battles Kid Buu while Goku readies the Spirit Bomb. The Spirit Bomb is finally formed after much delay, but Goku is unable to launch it due to Kid Buu holding Vegeta hostage. Kid Buu prepares a final Planet Burst attack to kill Goku, when suddenly Good Buu appears again, not quite beaten yet. He and Mr. Satan rush into the battle, as Good Buu tackles Kid Buu, causing him to throw the attack without aim and misses, while Mr. Satan rescues Vegeta after Good Buu orders him to do so and gets him to safety. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb and after some struggle, the monster is finally defeated and the universe is saved. After the battle, Goku uses the Dragon Balls and wishes for no earthling to remember the havoc wreaked on the world by Majin Buu. In addition, in order to ensure that Buu not unleash a similar horror to Kid Buu again, Mr. Satan also forbade Good Buu from either getting angry ever again or at the very least not unleash his anger. Soon after, Good Buu is given the name Mr. Buu, and joins in the celebration of his evil counterpart's defeat at Capsule Corporation. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Buu attends Mr. Satan's banquet along with the Z Fighters and their family and friends at Mr. Satan's newly made hotel for defeating Buu.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Kado, whom are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, fused as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Six months after Kid Buu's defeat and being erased from the Earthlings' minds, Buu interrupts Mr. Satan's press conference at the Satan House furiously stating he was hungry. Without having a clue who Buu is, Mr. Satan took advantage of this and told the world that Majin Buu is a space soldier that went to Earth to be trained by him. After storming out, Mr. Satan leaves his conference to calm Buu down and give him a massage. Buu attends Bulma's birthday party on a cruise ship. Buu starts to eat all the food before the party starts and Bulma gets angry over this. Mr. Satan tells Buu that Bulma has a massive feast specifically for him and that he needs to wait. Buu continues to eat throughout the party. When Beerus is on Earth, he is interested to try pudding which Buu had enough of. Beerus asked for at least one to taste it but Buu refused to give him one, angering Beerus. Mr. Satan tries to tell Buu to give him one but Beerus and Buu blasted him away for interrupting. Buu and Beerus faced off: Buu gave hits to Beerus but they simply didn't have any effect on him. Buu was tossed around by Beerus' speed and was blasted into the ocean. Buu tries several times afterward to hit Beerus but continues to get taken out. Buu later watches the battle between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga After Frieza's revival, he states King Cold forbade Frieza from challenging two warriors, Lord Beerus and Majin Buu. Upon hearing from Sorbet that Goku beat Majin Buu, he decided to train to obtain his Golden Form. When Mr. Satan and Bee left the house to attend an emergency press conference, he passes by and says goodbye to Majin Buu, who was reading a Nekomajin comic at the time. When Frieza arrives on Earth, Buu is sleeping when he is needed. While Goku and his friends were away, Buu and Mr. Satan were taking a nap in their mansion when they were unaware of the Earth exploding due to Frieza blowing it up. Mr. Satan, and presumably Buu, were killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Over technique so that Goku can kill Frieza once more. Buu later attends the feast thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. Universe 6 Saga Buu is chosen by Goku to take part in the tournament between Beerus' team and Champa's team. The day of the tournament, Majin Buu is taken to the Nameless Planet along with his friends in Whis' box. After two hours and forty-five minutes, they arrive on the planet. As soon as they get there, the written test to participate in the tournament, requested by Vegeta, begins. In the manga, Majin Buu fails his test, even spelling his name wrong, because he has not done anything like that before. In the anime, he fell asleep during the exam, automatically failing it by default. Since he failed, he is not able to participate, so he sits with his friends and watches the first battle between Goku and Botamo. Buu finally woke up after the tournament was over and after the Omni-King showed and left and apologized to Mr. Satan for not being able to grant his wish. He then stated that when he fell asleep, he believed that he found incredible talent in Monaka. Buu later went with everyone else in the Cube and got to see Super Shenron before Beerus made his wish to make Champa's Earth just as hospitable as his to make him owe him one. Afterwards, Buu joins in on another party, this time, he is ensured by Bulma that not even he can finish all of the food by himself. Universe Survival Saga Good Buu participates in Zen-Oh's Tournament of Power as part of Team Universe 7. Universe 7 is matched up against Universe 9 in a standard 3v3 tournament-style match in the first round, and Goku asks Buu to fight with him and Gohan. Buu, along with Mr. Satan, travel to Zen-Oh's Palace with Supreme Kai, Kibito, Old Kai, Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Gohan, and the entire team meet with Universe 9's team. They are transported by the Great Priest to a tournament ring in an unspecified location, and Buu is matched up first to fight Basil (though he fell asleep during the explanations and had to be woken up by a chocolate bar). When the match began, Basil immediately assaulted Buu with a variety of attacks. Buu lays on the ground but then proceeds to grin and laugh, getting back up unharmed. Saying he wants to play more, he takes several more attacks and gets a hole blown through him. Assuming Basil has won, Rou begins to gloat to the annoyance of Sidra when Buu jumps back up and regenerates himself. After doing so, Buu learns Hercule was almost killed during Basil's last attack. Buu, now furious, stops playing and begins to fight seriously, dominating Basil, battering him around and throwing him clean out of the ring. The Zen-Ohs however, aren't happy with the fight ending so early and want it to continue until they're satisfied. Knowing Basil is outclassed, Rou throws him a drug which causes Basil to power up and appears to defeat Buu, bombarding him with dozens of Ki blasts. Buu immediately pops out of the rubble of the arena completely unharmed and claims to be stronger than Basil before unleashing a full power Kamehameha, nearly killing Basil and winning the fight. Buu, having been declared the winner, hurries over to Hercule and heals him. Proud of Buu, Hercule hugs him and calls him the best. Buu, having fulfilled his end of the deal, is now given his reward for fighting: tons of food. Later, when heading to Kami's Lookout to ask for Android 17's location, Goku finds Buu training, having even slimmed down. They decide to have a sparring match, which Buu easily wins. However, unfortunately for Goku and the others, Buu falls into a deep sleep and will not wake up for months. Desperate, Goku has no choice but to take drastic measures and ask Fortuneteller Baba to allow Frieza back into the world of the living for one day so he can compete in the tournament. Peaceful World Saga Ten years after Kid Buu's defeat, Mr. Buu enters the 28th World Tournament at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series, and during the ten years, he lost to Mr. Satan on purpose, and was promised to have his chance at being champion eventually. During this time, he apparently also got his own fanbase, as Goku noted that Buu seemed to acquire a lot of adoring fangirls when going to the ring for selection. He also convinces Buu to use his magic to rig the selection so that Buu can fight Goten, and that Goku fights Uub. Goku also tells Vegeta and Buu in private that Uub is the pure good human reincarnation of Kid Buu, much to Buu's surprise. The tournament is later cancelled due to Goku and Uub's absence. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Over 15 years after Kid Buu's defeat, in Dragon Ball GT, Mr. Buu is first seen at Mr. Satan's house where people under Baby's control are at. Due to his complete control over his body, Buu easily resists Baby's egg planted in him and ejects it out of his body. Mr. Buu blows a group of Baby's minions away. Later, they go to Goku's house where he and Pan are being attacked by Goten and Gohan, who are being controlled by Baby. Mr. Buu takes Mr. Satan and Pan to safety by Goku's request. Mr. Buu, Mr. Satan, and Pan decide to go to the Tuffle Planet to free some of Baby's minions. Uub comes to the rescue to help. Mr. Buu realizes that Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Mr. Buu takes Mr. Satan and Pan to safety, far from Baby and Uub's location. He says to Mr. Satan that he is his best friend and that he will never forget him, but Uub is a part of him, and he has to help him out. Despite Mr. Satan's cries, Mr. Buu flies off to help Uub. Before Baby can decimate Uub with his Revenge Death Ball, Mr. Buu sucks in Baby's attack and expels it safely to save Uub. Mr. Buu explains that he and Uub were once one a long time ago, and if they fuse once more, their power will skyrocket, and hopefully be enough to destroy the parasite Baby. They fuse and become Majuub, essentially recreating Majin Buu himself. Super 17 Saga In the Super 17 Saga, Mr. Satan is upset about Mr. Buu being gone and decides to give up being the champion. During the final of the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, even though he is not seen, Buu mentally implores Majuub to throw the fight, since the inhabitants of Earth will lose all hope of peace if Mr. Satan is defeated. Majuub reluctantly complies. Film appearances ''Battle of Gods'' Four years after Kid Buu's defeat, Majin Buu is at Bulma's birthday party with Mr. Satan, enjoying the food. It is Buu who angers the God of Destruction Beerus when the latter interrupts the party.Cinecon Walker, March 2013 When Beerus asks Buu for one or two of the custard puddings he has, Majin Buu eats all of them, angering Beerus. Buu is the first to challenge Beerus, and attempts to punch him, but he is blasted away into a lake by a kiai with little effort on Beerus' part. After the Z-Fighters try to help Buu, Beerus retrieves Buu back from the water and slams the Majin's head into Gohan's, knocking him out.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 Buu then stays back and watches the battle between Goku and Beerus. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Nekomajin'' Majin Buu has a cameo appearance in Nekomajin, a short series of one-shot manga chapters by Akira Toriyama which takes place during the time period between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Neko Majin Z's friend finds Buu just wandering around while going to Satan City after mistaking him for Neko Majin Z. Buu is surprised that Neko Majin Z's friend does not know who he is and breaks the fourth wall by mentioning that he is from the Dragon Ball manga. Buu displays his strength while Neko Majin Z's friend remains unsurprised and responds by saying that Neko Majin Z does stuff like that all the time (he also mentions how Neko Majin Z looks and acts similar to Buu). Buu leaves and tells Neko Majin Z's friend to call him to fight Neko Majin Z when he comes around. Shortly later, when Usagi Majin steals the source of Neko Majin Z's power, his friend calls Buu and tells him that Usagi Majin is "Neko Majin Z". Buu easily beats Usagi Majin and leaves, disappointed that "Neko Majin Z" was so weak. ''Online'' It is explained in Dragon Ball Online that in Age 790, Mr. Buu finds and reads one of Mr. Satan's adult books, "Bob & Margaret", causing him to long for love. He creates a wife for himself called Miss Buu. The following year, Mr. Buu and his wife create a Baby Buu via the Love-Love Beam. It is implied that Buu's family continues to grow, and thus the formation of the Majin race on Earth in Dragon Ball Online. ''Xenoverse 2'' Majin Buu's house mysteriously becomes caught in a time rift and the Time Patrol is forced to investigate the anomaly that caused it. If the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) is a Majin, then at the beginning of the game they will be shown investigating Majin Buu's house and a cutscene showing Majin Buu reading Bob & Margaret will be shown. When Buu comes across a word he doesn't understand, he asks Mr. Satan (who was visiting) what it means, only for Mr. Satan to tell him he shouldn't be reading it and asks where he got it from. Majin Buu tells him he found it from Mr. Satan's room, causing Mr. Satan to request he give it back, but Buu stubbornly refuses and Mr. Satan gives up. Later on the Future Warrior learns that Majin Buu is lonely and inspired by Mr. Satan's relationship with his daughter, decides to create children of his own using fission. The Future Warrior can help by providing Majin Buu with food that will give Majin Buu the energy to create his offspring. If the Future Warrior is Majin, the size limit of Majin Buu's family increases to 10. The Future Warrior can also give food to Majin Buu's children in order to receive different items based on the Majin's color. When a Majin Future Warrior, helps Buu create three children Majin Buu will mention he senses they have a hidden power similar to his own when he was still one with Kid Buu. When Warrior asks Buu if he can help them access it, he is reluctant as he has a poor opinion of Kid Buu, but decides to help as a way of thinking them, but warns that they may lose their heart in the process causing them to end up becoming like Kid Buu. This results in Majin Buu's House Quest: "Majin Awakening" where the Future Warrior faces off . After the Future Warrior helps him create his family, Buu decides to show him a strange Egg he found and plans to eat it but the Future Warrior dissuades him not to and tells the Warrior that a pale man left the egg near his house. Sensing the egg is tied to the time rift around Majin Buu's House, the Warrior convinces Buu to give them the egg as he trusts them. Power ;Manga and Anime Upon his first appearance Good Buu is weaker than Evil Buu. It is never explicitly if this is because Evil Buu possesses the majority of Majin Buu's power, leaving Good Buu weakened, or if it is because Evil Buu is a manifestation of Majin Buu's rage, thereby allowing him to focus his energy to even greater levels and like rendering Good Buu unable to gain strength through rage as effectively as Innocent Buu could. Regardless, he is still recognized by his newfound allies as easily one of the strongest warriors in the universe. To which, Goku notes that Good Buu is very formidable once worked up enough. After Good Buu is spit out of Kid Buu he is shown to be capable of holding his own against Kid Buu far better than what Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta did, managing to hold him off for an extended period of time before eventually getting beaten. In Dragon Ball Super, Buu challenges Beerus who easily defeated him by whirling Buu around with his immense speed and blasting him into the ocean. Even though Buu had been attacked by Beerus several times, Buu continued to challenge Beerus, lasting longer than Gohan. This is because of his regeneration ability. In the Universe 6 Saga, Buu is the first chosen for Beerus' team by Goku for the Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament because he thinks they could not win without having Buu part of their team. In the anime, Vegeta asks why he would choose Buu since he lost in one hit against Beerus and Goku states that while that is true, Buu can become much more incredibly powerful when he fights seriously. This statement of Goku was proven during the Zen Exhibition match between Universe 7 and 9. Basil of Universe 9 despite his extreme power was incapable of even scratching Buu or causing any real damage to him as Buu was able to take anything he was able to throw at him and was unharmed, only having to regenerate once. When Buu got serious and powered up through his anger after Basil hurt Mr. Satan, Buu overwhelmed Basil and nearly beat him unconscious before throwing him out of the ring. Zen-Oh not satisfied allowed the fight to continue and Basil ate a drug that caused him to grow stronger, enough to fight evenly with Buu when the two clashed, but once again proved unable to do any lasting damage to Buu, with Buu rising from the rubble of his attacks totally unharmed and declares himself to be stronger and fires a Majin Kamehameha at Basil. Basil manages to remain standing even after the attack, but before he can continue fighting his drug wears off and he collapses. Because he trained non-stop for the actual Tournament of Power, not only did he become much stronger and faster (it is unknown if his current power surpassed that of Kid Buu or his other evil fissions and forms), he also managed to acquire a slimmed-downed version of himself, resembling Super Buu and was capable of defeating base Goku, if by ring out. ;Video games It is shown in the game Dragon Ball Online through the Majin race that Good Buu still possess the potential of Kid Buu hidden inside him, though he is never shown using it and may be incapable of doing so. Techniques *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Body Manipulation and Regeneration' – Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate Frieza's Repeating Death Beams destroying Earth since it destroyed every atom of Buu. It is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. *'Mystic Attack' – The ability to extend his arms or legs. *'Absorption '– Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. *'Super Kamehameha' - The more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. Having copied the technique from Goku before his fission, Good Buu is still able to use this attack. This attack was used in his fight against Evil Buu, who also attacked with the same move. However, Good Buu's attack was eventually overpowered. *'Majin Kamehameha' - The Majin's version of the Kamehameha, Good Buu's version is orange and is his full power attack, used to heavily injure Basil. *'Chocolate Beam' – This is Good Buu's signature attack. It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. When Majin Buu expelled his evil and became the pure hearted Good Buu, he tried utilizing it to finish Evil Buu, but it failed and backfired causing Good Buu's downfall and the result of Super Buu. In the final battle against Kid Buu, Good Buu desperately tried to use the chocolate beam to defeat Kid Buu, but it was also unsuccessful. Named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. *'Power up' - While he initially lacks the ability to Evil Buu's physical presence, Good Buu gains the ability to power up through anger after being spit out by Kid Buu, he accomplishes this through blowing steam out of his head to increase his power. While his maximum power is not known Evil Buu is said to be the embodiment of his concentrated wrath and may be a representation of his maximum rage power. *'Impressive Slap' – An attack used against the human boxer Pit Bull Pete. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Fission' – In Age 790, after reading Bob & Margaret caused him to long for female companionship, Good Buu uses this ability to split himself, though this time into Mr. Buu and the first female Majin, Miss Buu. *'Sleep' – Good Buu sleeps for extended periods of time, when asleep it seems to be impossible to wake him up. *'Healing' – Majin Buu can completely heal another being through his Mend Beam, even if they are blind or near death. So long as the recipient is still alive, Majin Buu can bring them back to health. It is unknown if this ability was possessed by Kid Buu or inherited from one of his absorbed Supreme Kais. He is unable to revive the dead. *'Love-Love Beam' – A technique Mr. Buu and his wife Miss Buu used give birth their child Baby Buu in Age 790. It is implied that they used this technique several more times to create more children and their family to continue to grow resulting in the creation of the Majin race. Forms Angered Mode Upon learning Mr. Satan was hurt by Basil, He grew extremely angry and increased his power greatly. In this form he surpassed Basil even further, and began to actually destroy him. Majin Buu is extremely powerful in this state, previously able to hold his own against Kid Buu for an extended period of time. Slimmed down During the Universe Survival Saga, after training non-stop in preparation for the Tournament of Power, Good Buu slims down and becomes far more muscular, looking almost identical to Evil Buu apart from the color of his skin and his eyes, and resembling Super Buu as well in build. In this state, Good Buu is far more powerful than before and also possesses greater speed. He is proven to be able to handle against Goku (in his base form) without too much of a problem as he won. Mr. Satan and Pan absorbed In Dragon Ball GT, during the Baby saga, Buu absorbs Mr. Satan and Pan to have them hide from the Tuffle parasites. Due to Good Buu's differing nature from the original Innocent Buu, this is different from other absorptions, Mr. Satan and Pan are still conscious inside Buu and this does not change his appearance. Fissions Mr. Buu In Dragon Ball Online as a result of wishing for love, Good Buu split himself once more into male and female Buus, the male Buu being referred to as Mr. Buu and being identical to Innocent Buu and Good Buu in appearance. Miss Buu In Dragon Ball Online as a result of wishing for love, Good Buu split himself once more into male and female Buus, the female Buu being referred to as Miss Buu and being a slim blue Majin. Majin Family In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, in an alternate timeline created via a time rift anomaly that formed around Majin Buu's house after Mira placed a Distorted Time Egg there Majin Buu inspired by Mr. Satan's bond with his daughter Videl, Good Buu decides to create children of his own using fission though he requires a lot of food to perform the technique. With the help of the 2nd Future Warrior, Majin Buu is able to consume enough food to perform fission which he does several times resulting in the creation of the Majin family. Majin buu children all resemble smaller versions of good buu though with slightly different features such as clothing. These fissions also change color to red, blue, yellow after eating a certain among of food. Fusions Majuub Majuub, also called Super Uub (スーパーウーブ, Sūpā Ūbu),Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 is the result of the fusion between Good Buu and Uub in Dragon Ball GT, which creates a much stronger and more muscular version of Uub, who wears Majin Buu's black and yellow vest. He also gained a massive boost in power, capable with keeping up with Super Baby Vegeta 2. He makes his debut on the episode "The Return of Uub". Uub retains many of Majin Buu's abilities, including the power to turn organic beings into chocolate (and possibly other kinds of matter if he wished). Due to Uub's human body being the base for the fusion, he apparently cannot regenerate, however. He appears several times throughout the series to help ward off some of the most powerful of foes: Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. Majin Satan Majin Satan is the EX-Fusion of Majin Buu and Mr. Satan that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. Buuhan Buuhan is a hypothetical fusion of Majin Buu and Gohan. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. Video games Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball: Tap Battle'' (Secret Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Voice actors *Japanese: Kōzō Shioya *English Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil *English FUNimation dub: Josh Martin *English Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *Italian Dub: Riccardo Rovatti *Portuguese Dub (Portugal): António Semedo *Portuguese Dub (Brazil): Wellington Lima *Polish Dub: Jan Aleksandrowicz *Catalan Dub: Jordi Vila *Greek Dub: Themis Psihogios *Tagalog Dub: Jhun Villamac *Hungarian Dub: Csaba Csík; István Fazekas (DBGT) Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Good Buu vs. Evil Buu *Good Buu vs. Kid Buu ;Dragon Ball Super *Good Buu vs. Beerus *Good Buu and Gohan vs. Beerus *Good Buu vs. Mr. Satan *Good Buu vs. Basil (Base/Drug-induced power up) *Good Buu (Slimmed down) vs. Goku ;Dragon Ball GT *Good Buu vs. Baby Vegeta (Strongest Form 2) Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Z Fighters Category:Extraterrestrials